Perfect Body
by alice.rosalie.bella-cullen
Summary: Bonnie doesn't like herself very much. What lengths will she go to to give herself the perfect body? Chapter 12 up! COMPLETE ? please comment on whether or not i should have an epilogue! :
1. Collide

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, although it would be cool if I did…_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 1

Kimberly Ann Possible threw on her cheerleader uniform and walked out of the bathroom, smiling at herself in the mirror.

"KP! Wait up!" Ron Stoppable yelled. "Where you headed?"

"Cheer practice."

"That's today!?" Ron asked, topping dead in his tracks.

"Ron we have practice everyday! Even Rufus knows and he's not even on the squad!" Rufus popped out Ron's pocket and waved a pompom in the air.

"I'll be there in a sec!" With that he ran down the hall.

Kim walked into the gym to be met by Bonnie Rockwaller, staring her in the face.

"What is it now, Bonnie?" Kim rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You, Possible, are 5 minutes late! I don't think that a cheer captain should BE 5 minutes late."

"Ok, Rockwaller, so I'm a little late, but I don't think that's a very valid reason to jump on my being captain. Sure you're not jellin' just a teensy bit?" Kim asked squeezing her thumb and forefinger together.

"Ugh. Why would I be jealous of you? What have you got that I haven't?"

"A boyfriend." Kim replied motioning to Ron walking in the room. Bonnie's mouth dropped open and a flash of some strange emotion flashed onto her face, but before she could reply Kim spoke again.

"Well, if you have anymore complaints, you can either let me know later or quit the squad. But for now, we have Regionals to prepare for." Kim walked away and gathered the rest of the squad in the center of the gym.

"I'll show you, Possible. Just you wait," Bonnie muttered under her breath. She ran over to the rest of the squad just as Kim was turning on the music.

"A 5, 6, 7, 8!" With that, Kim launched herself into a back handspring with a split at the end. Quickly jumping to her feet, she danced gracefully across the floor. Once the music paused she began to cheer:

**WHO'S GONNA WIN AGAINST THEM ALL?**

**WHO? WHO?**

**MADDOGS! **

**GO MADDOGS!**

**CUZ IT GOES **

**M-A-D. D-O-G.**

**THAT'S HOW WE SPELL VICTORY!**

**GO MADDOGS! GO, GO MADDOGS!**

**GO MADDOGS! GO, GO MADDOGS!**

**WE'RE NUMBER ONE!**

Kim finished the cheer with a back handspring toe touch and a hurkey to the left before landing on the gym floor in a half-split. Breathing hard, she held her smile and giggled as the squad cheered.

"I love it, Kim! The other squads have nothing on us!" Tara exclaimed as the girls burst into cheers and high kicks. Only one person wasn't so happy. None other than Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Kim!" Bonnie said smiling and running up to her side. Kim's defensive side sprung up immediately.

"What is it Bonnie?"

"I love your cheer!"

"Really?" Kim started to ease up as she smiled.

"Yeah…one problem." Bonnie's smile faded. "I think that someone lighter should lead the cheer. You know, someone who can jump higher, get better air, and things like that. Someone like….ME."

"What's that supposed to mean, other than the fact that you want to be cheer captain?" Kim said raising an eyebrow.

"You're not thin enough. I mean, look at the rest of us. Tara is 110. Martinique is 111. I'm 109. Not to mention the other girls who are tinier than us. And how much do you weigh, Possible?"

"My weight is none of your business, but if you must know, I'm 105." Kim smiled knowing she was smaller than Bonnie.

Bonnie looked wounded, but recovered quickly. "Are you sure Kim? Because it seems like you're a little on the chubby side." She reached out and grabbed hold of the skin on Kim's stomach.

Slapping her hand away, Kim's glared at Bonnie. "Look, there is no need for personal attacks, Rockwaller. If you want to see who's better, then let's have a cheer off. Then we'll see who's 'a little on the chubby side,' if I may use your words," Kim retorted using air quotes.

The rest of the squad "oohed" and mumbles of "she's not gonna take that" rippled through the girls.

"You still use those, Possible? Ugh. That was so Middle School. And as for your little challenge, I'm up to it…that is if you can handle it."

"Oh no she didn't," Martinique said. The squad nodded there head in agreement and whispered amongst themselves.

"Girls! Calm down. Bonnie, meet me in the gym tomorrow at 3pm. Sharp. Get it? Got it? Good." Kim stalked off, wrapping her arm around Ron's waist.

"What was that about, KP?" Ron asked when they left the gym.

"I'm sick of Bonnie always thinking she's better than someone. I'm gonna show her. You watch. I mean, how dare she call me fat?!" She turned to Ron, with a hint of worriedness in her eyes. "I mean, I'm not…fat, am I?"

"Kimberly Ann Possible. You are not fat and don't even think that for a second. I should know…" Ron raised his eyebrows quickly and smirked. Kim giggled and stood on her tippy toes, leaning in for a kiss. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, pressing his lips to hers.

"NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION IN MY HALLWAYS STOPPABLE! YOU TOO, POSSIBLE!" Mr. Barkin yelled. The couple jumped and let go of each other, dusting themselves off before apologizing.

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin." They ran out of the school in and broke into a fit of laughter.

"KP?"

"Yeah?"

"I have one word for that kiss."

"Huh?"

"A-BOOYAH!" Ron said pumping his fist into the air. Kim laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek as they walked down the street. In the back of her mind, Kim wondered, "_Bonnie couldn't be right…could she?"_

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Uh-oh. What's up with Kim? Who will win at the cheer-off tomorrow? You'll have to wait until the next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHA! 


	2. Secrets: REVISED VERSION OF CHAPTER 2

_Revised version of chapter 2_

_Before I start, I'd like to give thanx to Metal Salamence who gave me good ideas. Thanx dude! Okay! On with the story…_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2

"I'll see you later then, Ronnie," Kim said taking the keys out of the pocket on her blue cargo pants.

"Alright, KP. Love you, babe," Ron said kissing her on the cheek.

"Love you, too." Before Kim could walk into the house, Ron grabbed her arm.

"Look, don't worry about Bon-Bon, k? She's just jealous. You know she wants some of the Ron man!" Ron said smiling and winking. Kim giggled.

"It's okay, Ron. I'm not even thinking about that anymore. Now, I have to go before Daddy gets mad."

"Okay. Bye."

Kim closed the door behind her and sighed. Bonnie's comment was still nagging at her mind. _Maybe I am just a bit pudgier than I think…_ Noticing that no one was home, she ran up to the bathroom and dragged out the electric scale, the metal scraping against the smooth tile. Stepping on top, the numbers changed rapidly, a blur of black and grey. Closing her eyes in fear, Kim waited until it beeped. The scale read 104.

"What was I so worried about? There's nothing wrong with me." Kim smiled and put the scale away and went back downstairs.

Running to the refrigerator, Kim noticed a note on the table:

_Dear Kimmie-Cub,_

_Your Mother and I took the boys to the hospital. Your brothers burned themselves playing with super charged batteries. We'll be home soon and you can call if you need anything. Our cell phones are on. Dinner is in the fridge._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"Ugh. They just don't know when to quit do they?" Kim asked herself, shaking her head. Checking the fridge, she saw the plate covered in plastic wrap. Her stomach growled and the plate of turkey and mashed potatoes looked so good.

"Relax, stomach. You'll get something to eat in no time," Kim said glancing at her toned, flat belly. Sitting down at the table, Kim promised herself that she would never let anything Bonnie said bother her again.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Bonnie! Dinner time!"

"It's okay Mom. I'm not hungry." Bonnie looked down at her stomach and winced as it growled, begging for food.

"I can't. I just can't." Bonnie stood up to walk over to her desk, but felt dizzy and had to steady herself.

"No one can know…."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Poor Bonnie. Review and more chappies are sure to come.


	3. Dizzy

_It's been a while since I've updated, I know and I'm sorry. Thanx to the people who actually like this story. I admire you. Oh, and I don't own "Say the Word" but I do like the song…_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter 3: Up and Down

"Kimmie! Ron's here," Mrs. Possible said calling her 17 year old daughter. Kim appeared at the top of the steps in a white shirt with a heart on it and blue jeans brushing her straight red hair.

"Coming Mom!" Throwing the brush on her nightstand, Kim ran down the stairs.

"Morning, Mom, Dad, Ron…Tweebs," Kim finished giving Jim and Tim a suspicious glare.

"Now Kimmie. That's no way to talk to your brothers. Get some breakfast and get to school," Kim's father said.

Kim grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table beside Ron, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning to you too, KP. We should hurry. I've got a history test today in Barkin's class and I'm sure he's gonna give me all the hard questions," Ron said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Barkin. Ugh!" Rufus said poking his head out of Ron's pant pocket.

"What makes you think that, Ron?"

"Barkin hates me! Duh, KP."

"Ugh. Whatever. Let's go. As long as you studied, I'm sure you'll be fine," Kim said rolling her eyes as she placed her bowl in the sink.

"By Mom and Dad!" With that Kim grabbed her bookbag and the collar of her blond haired- boyfriend's shirt and left for school.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"How'd you do on the test, Ron?" Kim asked, spotting Ron leaning on her locker.

"I guess I did okay." Ron shrugged and smiled, planting a kiss on Kim's lips.

"Wow." Kim stared a little dazed.

"All I did was peck you on the lips! I guess I don't know my own strength…" Ron said. Rufus popped out of his pocket and flexed his muscles, emphasizing his owner's point.

"No. Not that. Bonnie." Kim pointed down the hall as Bonnie swayed and placed a hand on the wall for support. Breathing heavily, she shook her head and walked of to her locker as if nothing was wrong.

"What about her?" Ron asked turning around to look at Kim with an inquisitive look on his face.

"I don't know, Ron. Something just doesn't seem right. Bonnie just looked a little dizzy and sick for a moment. It just took me by surprise. Maybe it's nothing. I mean, I've gotten a little dizzy before, too. It happens," Kim said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, wait a minute. When have you gotten dizzy? Were you okay?" Ron asked boring his brown eyes into her emerald ones with his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, Ron." Kim waved a hand at him dismissively and walked off. "I was fine. I'll see you later!"

"Bye Kim." Ron took Rufus out of his pocket.

"Hey buddy. Wanna go to Bueno Nacho? I don't have a class right now and I'm in need of some snackage."

"Yeah, yeah. Naco. Mmm!" Rufus replied licking his lips and rubbing his stomach.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"KIM! You're late. AGAIN! Can't you ever be on time for anything?" Bonnie Rockwaller asked as Kim crossed the gym floor in her uniform. The rest of the squad sat on the bleachers, anxiously awaiting the start of the cheer off. Ron went over and joined them as Rufus danced around waving a miniature flag reading "GO KIM GO!" in purple and yellow letters.

"Pipe down, Bonnie. I had to get some music. I wanted to make sure you could keep up," Kim replied smiling.

"Ugh. Whatev. Can we just go?" Bonnie tossed her brown hair over her shoulder and stood with her hands on her hips.

Kim nodded and turned on the music. "Say the Word" blasted through the speakers and Kim tapped her foot to the rhythm.

_I'm on it, I've got it  
I can do anything  
What you need, Got your back  
Just say the word, I'm there_

If you find your world is cavin' in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
Someone to take those fears away

_Say the word_

"Let's start with the basics…" Kim said. With that, she did a back handspring landing in a perfect split. The other cheerleaders clapped and a few 'oohs' were heard throughout the crowd.

"Now your turn Bonnie."

"I KNOW, Possible." With ease, Bonnie performed the same trick, adding in a left hurkie before landing in a split. She rose to her feet with a smirk on her face.

_Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard   
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word_

Kim ran and leapt through air in a back handspring followed by a left hurkie landing in a split. Bonnie thought she had given up, but Kim backward rolled onto her feet and into a double back hand spring and two side hurdlers followed by a toe touch. Kim fell to the floor in a straddle position. This time, the girls and Ron jumped to there feet and cheered her on.

"Booyah!" Ron screamed, pumping his fist into the air.

"Ouch! That must have hurt Kimmie," Bonnie teased with a mock frown on her face.

"Not. One. Bit." Kim replied coolly, pulling her legs in front of her in Indian style. "Beat that."

"UGH!" Bonnie stormed to the opposite end of the gym.

_In trouble, in it deep  
This is a promise that I can keep  
Make it right, count on me  
To be the best friend I can be  
When your life is bending  
Upside down  
I'll be the one to turn it around_

Bonnie performed the same trick and this time added a double hook in the routine. Kim nodded in approval and even clapped her hands, mockingly, as Bonnie returned to her spot next to Kim.

"**Nice job, Bonnie,"** Kim thought. **"I see I'm going to have to kick it up a notch if I wanna beat you…"**

Kim performed the stunts fearlessly! Bonnie stared in anger at the cartwheels Kim did in a complete circle with a spread eagle to finish it off.

_If you find your world is cavin' in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
You will fly  
Or I will take your fears away_

"Last one Bonnie!" Kim called.

"Come on, Bonnie! Yeah! Woo!" the cheerleaders cried.

"You can do it, Kim! She'll never get that one!" a few others yelled.

"**I can do this. That dieting should have payed off. I can do this. I am better than Kim. I always was,"** Bonnie thought giving herself a little pep talk.

_Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word_

Dial the number, call my name  
Day or night, it's all I need  
Say the word  
'Cuz I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word

Bonnie felt a wave of dizziness as she finished her stunt…without bailing. "Take that, Possible."

"Good job, Bonnie. I guess we're both really good." When Bonnie glared back at her, Kim rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Bonnie. Can't we just settle this? I mean, it's not even that serious."

"No! I should be cheer captain and that's all there is to it!" Bonnie screamed balling her fists. **"Why am I so dizzy?"** Bonnie thought. "Why don't you just give it up, Possible!"

"Bonnie, what is wrong with you!? I've never seen you this mad before…Are you alright?" Kim asked questioningly. Ron rose off the bleachers. "Uh-oh," he commented walking over to them.

"Hey ladies, calm down! It's just a cheer off."

"No one asked you, loser! We both know that I would look better out there!"

"Bonnie, if you want to make yet another play for captain, take it to the squad, alright?"

"No, I just want…I want…" Bonnie lifted a hand to her forehead as she trailed off, breathing heavy.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, are you alright?" Kim's voice heightened and the girls in the bleachers looked at each other nervously as they, too, cam off the bleachers to see what was going on.

"I'm fine, Possible. I'm…fine...oohhh…" Bonnie fell to the floor in a dead faint and didn't move.

"Bonnie? BONNIE?!" Kim cried kneeling down beside her. "Ron go get the nurse. Now!" Ron nodded with his jaw dropped and ran off.

Looking into the open, yet blank, eyes of her high school enemy, Kim was more scared then ever.

"Bonnie, what is wrong with you?" she whispered.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

This was a longer chapter and hopefully I added enough details for you all. If you have any questions about the cheer moves, email me and I will send you a picture or describe the move, which ever you like. I plan to have about 10 more chapters if you're wondering how this has anything to do with Kimmie. Next chappie soon! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. A Promise Made

_I decided that I'm not going to take as long to update anymore. I figured that it's a bout time for another one so here is chapter 4…_

2222222255555777777777777799999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Chapter 4

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Bonnie's vision slowly swam into focus as she opened her eyes to see Kim looming over her.

"What happened?"

"You fainted. Are you feeling alright? You had us all worried…" Kim frowned a little and Bonnie turned her head to see the other cheerleaders nodding at Kim's statement.

"I'm fine Possible. Help me up please?" Bonnie asked reaching out her hand.

"No, you need to relax before you try doing anything else. Here try to sit up." Bonnie propped herself up on her elbows then sat up straight. She immediately grabbed her forehead as her head flopped backwards. The girls gasped as Kim caught Bonnie before her head hit the floor. Just as Kim laid her back down, the nurse and Ron came running in.

"How long has she been unconscious, sweetie?" the nurse asked.

"A couple of minutes. She was awake, but tried to sit up and got really dizzy again. I had her lay back down." Kim looked at Bonnie who was again trying to sit up.

"Alright now, dearie. What did you eat today?"

"I, uh, I had a bagel and cream cheese for breakfast, 2 slices of pizza for lunch, and 2 apples for snack," Bonnie lied, casting her eyes back to the ground.

"But, Bonnie, you…" Tara started, but Bonnie gave her a glare that said, "_Shut up or die!"_ and she closed her mouth. The nurse glanced between both girls and Bonnie sighed.

"Are you telling me the truth, Bonnie? A lot of girls have problems with eating disorders around your age. It's not healthy you know and…" Bonnie cut the nurse off.

"I DO NOT have an eating disorder. I just got a little dizzy is all. I was doing some intense cheerleading. I'm fine. Really. Alright?" Bonnie said impatiently. **_I've got to get out of here before someone spills the beans. So what if I have an eating disorder? I can handle it._**

"Okay. Kim, I'd like you to keep and eye on her for me, alright? Just to make sure she doesn't faint again." The nurse walked out, shaking her head.

"Bonnie, why don't you go sit on the bleachers for the rest of rehearsal?" Kim asked worriedly.

"For the last time, Possible, I'M FINE!" Bonnie jumped up and ran out of the gym.

"Bonnie! Wait!" Kim ran after her.

Ron stared at the door for a few seconds before turning around to see a bunch of cheerleaders staring him in the face.

"Um, I guess you guys can go home. It doesn't look like there is gonna be much of a practice," Ron said motioning towards the doors.

"But we can't ! Regionals are in a few weeks and we need all the practice we can get!" Tara said as the girls nodded in agreement.

"Alright. What do you need me to do to help?"

The girls smiled and dragged Ron off into the girls' room…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Bonnie what is going on? I have never seen you like this before! I don't care what you say, things are not alright with you!" Kim said folding her arms and frowning, her red hair whipping in the wind.

"Look, I don't need you or anyone else getting in my way! I'm perfectly fine." Bonnie started to walk away just as it started pouring outside. Kim grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her back.

"Don't lie to me." Kim challenged Bonnie as her eyes seemed to bore into Bonnie's soul. She of course, crumbled.

"If you really wanna know, I'm anorexic and bulimic. There are you happy now?" Bonnie tried to turn and leave, but Kim still held a firm grip.

"What?"

"Ugh! I do have an eating disorder." Kim gasped and shook her head. Sensing that Kim was going to tell, Bonnie's eyes got wide. "It's not that serious, Kim!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT SERIOUS!? You starve and throw up your food. What part of that isn't serious?" Kim finally let go of Bonnie.

"I can control it. It's only been a month and…"

"You've been doing this for a month! Bonnie, you need help…" Kim said walking back towards the school…and the nurse's office.

"NO! Possible, you can't tell. I have things under control. You've pried into my life enough already so just leave the rest to me. I can take care of myself and I'm only doing this to stay in shape. C'mon. I'm sure you have a bunch of stuff that you shouldn't be doing?" Bonnie replied rudely.

"Yeah. I was a cutter, but I got help. I'm done that. You're not. You need help."

"KIM NO!" Bonnie yelled. "I promise I'll stop. Just don't say anything."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I won't tell. You have to stop though. If I find out…"

"You won't Possible!" Bonnie walked away. **_Not if I can help it…_**

59438588888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. The Story Behind the Story

_Here is chapter 5. No one reads my stories anymore so I'm just writing them to have them. _

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 5

"Mom! I'm home," Kim yelled walking into the house. Throwing her keys on the dining room table she walked into the dining room where she spotted her mother, sleeping, with her head rested on the table. Kim picked up the blanket from the couch and draped it over her mother's shoulders, smiling, and ran up to her room.

Kim sat down on her purple bed and picked up the phone.

"Ron? It's me Kim."

"Hey, babe. How are you? You sort of just let me for broke there."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I really needed to talk to Bonnie."

"Speaking of which, is she doing okay?"

Kim debated over whether or not to tell Ron.

FLASHBACK

"_KIM NO!" Bonnie yelled. "I promise I'll stop. Just don't say anything."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Alright. I won't tell. You have to stop though. If I find out…"_

"_You won't Possible!" Bonnie walked away._

END FLASHBACK

**_No, she promised not to di it if I don't tell. _**"Bonnie? She's…she's okay. She, uh, just didn't feel so well," Kim said frowning. Ron noticed.

"Is everything alright there, Kim? You don't sound so well yourself…"

"No. I'm okay. I just…I'm just a little tired and stressed out, is all. Look I'll call you back, alright?" Kim said anxious to stop lying.

"Okay. I love you, KP."

"Love you, too, Ronnie. Bye." Kim smiled as she hung up the phone. She glanced over at her pandaroo as the phone was put back in its cradle.

"Did I do the right thing?" Kim asked the stuffed animal.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Bonnie walked up to her room breathing heavily. She flopped onto her light blue, cushiony bed and sighed. **_I don't know how long I can keep this up…_** Bonnie rolled over, onto her side and turned on the radio on the nightstand next to her bed. Instantly, music blasted from her stereo and she rushed to turn it down.

"BONNIE!" Connie and Lonnie called from downstairs. "We didn't realize you were home! We'll be right up."

"Oh no, please no. I can't take it," Bonnie whispered as her two twin sisters came running up the steps. Connie was a medium height, blonde, slender girl wearing a red halter top with a jean mini skirt. Lonnie was a brunette wearing a blue mini-dress who was the exact same age as her sister, Connie:19.

"I see you haven't been running on the treadmill like we advised," Connie said smirking. She folded her arms as she leaned against the frame in the doorway.

"Yeah, obviously. Have you been sneaking those donuts again, Bonnie?" Lonnie said in agreement, joining her sister at the doorway.

"What do you two want? Last time I checked, this is my room so get out!" Bonnie yelled throwing a pillow at them.

"Temper, temper. A woman of your size should want to watch her blood pressure. How much do you weigh, Bon-bon?" Connie asked waving a finger.

"My weight is none of your business…"Bonnie stared at the ground and tried to hold back the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, but we're only trying to help you. Weight _is_ a horrible thing to manage on your own." Connie tried to hold in her laugh as Lonnie walked over to her 17 year old sister, sitting on the bed.

"C'mon. Tell us," Lonnie said smiling.

"I weigh…108," Bonnie whispered clutching the sheets.

"My goodness! You_ are_ fat!" Connie shouted.

A tear feel from Bonnie's eyes and onto the carpet as her sisters left the room laughing. As soon as they left, she flung herself onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Bonnie woke up in the middle of the night starving. She ran downstairs and opened the fridge, grabbing anything that she could get her hands on. She scarffed down the food until she felt satisfied. Realizing what she'd done, Bonnie stifled a cry jumped up. She ran to the bathroom and stuck her finger down her throat, vomiting up everything she just ate. **_Why do I do this to myself? Why?!_** Bonnie laid her head on the porcelain bowl and cried her heart out.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999

new chappie soon and I hope you enjoyed this one.


	6. Being Alone is Too Much

_I just want to thank the wonderful people who reviewed so well. I freaking love you! As your reward, I dedicate this chapter of my story to: __chickenloverX49__kpfan72491__, and __acosta perez jose ramiro__. Enjoy the chapter, guys!_

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 6

Bonnie woke up with a start to find her mother, Leena Rockwaller, standing over her.

"Bonnie, what on earth are you doing in here?" Leena asked, kneeling next to her daughter. Bonnie's eyes fluttered and she rubbed the sleepy's from her eyes as she surveyed her surroundings: the bathroom. As the memories of last night flashed in her brain, her eyes snapped open completely and Bonnie sat straight up.

"I was, uh, a little nauseous from dinner last night. It just made me a little sick, that's all," Bonnie replied, finding an amazing fascination with her shoes.

Leena eyed her daughter suspiciously and got up. "Alright then. I have to go to work now, honey, so your sisters are in charge of dinner. Connie! Lonnie! Come down here please!" Ms. Rockwaller yelled up the steps, stepping away from the bathroom.

The two twins walked down the stairs so gracefully, you would have thought they were gliding on air. Lonnie wore a leather and cheetah print suit, while her sister, Connie, was wearing a vivacious red top with slimming jeans. Bonnie stared in almost disbelief. **_Why can't I look like that?_ **Connie caught her looking and smirked in her direction and tossed her hair, forcing Bonnie to look the other way.

"You two are going to make dinner for your sister, alright? I'll be out late."

"Sure thing Mom. We'll be alright." Connie elbowed her sister in the ribs to keep her from laughing. Bonnie suddenly leapt up from the bathroom floor.

"Mom, why can't you, like, stay home for once? I mean, I think that you work hard enough." Bonnie forced a smile. **_Being a lone with them is too much…_**

"Honey, you know I can't. Besides, Connie and Lonnie are wonderful with you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll see you girls later!" Ms. Rockwaller walked out the door and Bonnie felt her heart sink as the door slammed behind her.

_---------------------------------------_

Kim was dressed and ready to go. A blue t-shirt and blue jeans suited her perfectly. Twirling in the mirror to get a full vision of herself, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim said picking up the phone.

"It's Ron. You ready to go?"

"Sorry, Ronnie. I'll meet you at school. I have a small errand to run."

"Alright, KP. Bye."

Kim bounded down the stairs and kissed her Mom and Dad, who were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning. I have some business to take care of so I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, Kimmie-cub, but don't stay out late!" Mr. Dr. Possible called as her daughter walked out the door.

Kim shut the door and walked over to her car and hopped in. **_Now to go get Bonnie…_**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bon-bon, tell me: why were you in the bathroom?" Lonnie asked trying to contain her laughter. Bonnie had been brushing her hair in the mirror when her evil sister appeared at the doorway.

Bonnie slammed down the brush and whirled around to look at her sister.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? What have I ever done to you?! All you two do is laugh at me and make fun of me! Why!?" Bonnie felt hot tears stinging her eyes.

"Now, now, Bonnie. We don't make fun of you. We simply guide you in the right direction. How do you think you'd feel if you were a blimp? We're just trying to help you…" Lonnie said smirking and giving her younger sibling the once-over.

"I'd feel pretty damn good! Just stay away from me, alright?" Bonnie pushed passed her sister and grabbed her cell phone and walked downstairs.

"Bonnie! What the hell is your problem? Where do you get off talking to ME like that?" Lonnie asked placing her hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" Connie asked walking into the hallway near the door. Looking at both her sisters, she assumed the worst. "Bonnie, what did you do?"

"That's just it: I didn't do ANYTHING! You guys are always so mean. Just stay away!"

"Look you have no right to talk to US like that. It's not our fault you look the way you do," Connie remarked, using the classic blow. Bonnie obviously looked hurt and hot tears were beginning to fall.

"Awww! Is the baby gonna cry?" Connie walked over to her sister and stared her down, smirking. Bonnie glared back and wiped one half of her face. As she turned around to open the door, Connie and Lonnie walked away laughing. With her hand on the knob, she let out a small sob and opened the door.

Bonnie looked up to find her teary eyes staring at a green eyed red head.

"Possible?"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sorry for this being such a short chapter…that is if you thought it was. Anyways, how will Kim react to Bonnie crying? When will enough be enough? Why can't Connie and Lonnie just go jump off a bridge and die? Find out in the next chapter. Okay, maybe not the last question…actually, yeah. I can add that. I'll make sure to post the answer in the next chapter.

Love ya!


	7. I Don't Need Your Help

_I am so happy! Everyone loves my story! I love you too, guys and thanks for being such dedicated people. Oh and here is the answer to the question in the last chapter: I ned them for the story so they can't go die…although it would be very nice. Anyways, on with my story!_

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

Chapter 7

"Bonnie?" Kim's hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped. **_I've never seen her cry before. I wonder what happened…_**

Bonnie quickly wiped her wet face and instantly put up her guard. "What do you want?" Her voice shook a little so she cleared her throat.

"Bonnie…is everything okay? Why were you crying?" Kim asked cautiously.

"WHAT HAPPENS TO ME IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! SO WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Bonnie yelled. Kim looked startled but wasn't really shaken.

"Look, I just came by to offer you a ride to school. There's no need for you to yell at me. I was just making sure that you were okay," Kim replied crossing her arms. "So do you want a ride?"

Bonnie looked behind her and closed her eyes. **_Even though I hate Possible, my sisters are worse._**

"Yeah. I'll ride." Bonnie slammed the door shut and couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief. **_Safe for now…_**

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So, um, Bonnie, how are you feeling?" Kim asked glancing over at her fellow cheerleader sitting in the passenger's seat.

"I'm fine, thanks," Bonnie spat.

"Have you…eaten yet?"

"Yes, Mother. Why do you keep asking me questions? You're not my shrink." Bonnie stared out the window as a blur of green tress and bright houses passed by.

Bonnie turned around in her seat and wiped a stray tear that had fallen. **_Where did this come from?_**

"Bonnie, why were you crying?"

"It's nothing." Bonnie quickly shook it off, eager to change the subject.

"But, when I was coming up to the door I heard yelling. Not to mention, the fact that you were crying. I've never seen you cry before."

"Yeah, well everyone's not as strong as people think."

"Bu what about the yelling?" Kim pried. She could tell that she was putting Bonnie on the edge and this was her goal. **_ Maybe if I get her angry enough, I can push her to a breakdown. Maybe then she'll open up to me._**

"UGH! Why do you want to know? It's none of your business!," Bonnie yelled when as they pulled up to the school. As soon as the car stopped, Bonnie got out.

"I don't need your help with anything. I can solve everything on my own," Bonnie whispered fiercely.

"Yeah, because it worked so well the past few times, right?" Kim placed her hands on her hips and walked to ward her. "Bonnie I can help you. If we just go talk to the nurse or…"

"NO! I'm not talking to anybody because I don't need anybody. Just leave me alone Possible." Bonnie stormed into the school.

Leaning against her car, Kim sighed. **_What is wrong with her?_** Grabbing her bookbag she walked inside.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Kim! Kim!" Ron looked around and noticed Monique and Ron at her locker.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kim asked pasting on a smile.

"You won't believe what we just saw. Bonnie has finally cracked!" Monique squealed.

Kim frowned afraid of what was going to happen next.

"She came in the school looking really mad. She went over to her locker and all the sudden, she started crying. The next thing we knew she ran into the girl's room. Right Rufus?" Ron asked his naked mole rat. HE suddenly popped out of Ron's cargo pants pocket and nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll be right back." Kim walked into the girl's room to hear the faint sound of crying. Tiptoeing in and closing the door behind her, she listened as Bonnie began to sing:

_i'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
i don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that i take is another mistake to you_

_i've  
become so numb  
i can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
i'm becoming this  
all i want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you_

_can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought i would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you_

_caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that i take is another mistake to you  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
and every second i waste is more than i can take_

_but i know  
i may end up failing too  
but i know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you_

**_How does Bonnie know this song?_** Kim wondered. Her past experiences as a cutter opened her up to a new world of music—including Linkin Park. Bonnie started to stop crying and began whispering:

"Why can't they just leave me alone? Just because I don't look like them, doesn't mean anything. Just because I'm not Connie or Lonnie shouldn't make me any different. But I have to live up to them. I have to beat them. But I'm not strong enough. What am I supposed to do? I can't eat. I can't sleep without knowing I'm not good enough."

"Oh, Bonnie…" Kim shook her head and tiptoed back out the door.

"Kim. What happened? You were in there for a long time. Is everything alright?" Monique asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah. It's alright."

Looking back at the door, Kim sighed.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Okay this was SO not my best. Let me know if there is anything I should change. It just feels weird. I'm sort of in a bit of writer's block so if you love me and my story please review with suggestions. Thanks a bunch!


	8. I Can't Keep the Secret Anymore

_Okay I haven't updated in forever and I apologize to those whoa actually read my story so here is chapter 8! Smooches peoples!_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 8

Kim sat in her physics class with her notebook and her pencil hovering. Mrs. Giggliotti lectured on and on and Kim knew she should be taking notes, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Staring straight ahead, her mind wandered. _What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? Maybe I should tell someone about Bonnie…no. She said she would stop. But what if she didn't? As much as we don't get along, I don't want her to…die._ Kim's breath caught in her throat at the realization of the horrific possibilities._ Maybe I _should_ talk to someone…_

&&&&&$$#(chapter8$$#&&&(&&&$)&&

"Ron…" Kim started as she approached her blonde boyfriend at his locker.

"Oh, Kimila! Just the gorgeous woman I wanted to see." Ron grabbed her by the shoulders, pecked her on the cheek, and steered her down the hall.

"Ron, I…"

"I was wondering if you could convince Bonnie to let me use the foam for the nationals next week."

"But, Ron, this…"

"Now I know that Bonnie won't really want to hear it, but I'm sure that since your captain you can do something about it right?" Ron stopped walking and stepped in front of Kim. "So maybe at the next practice, I could…"

"RON!" Kim yelled. Ron stopped and finally took in the look on his girlfriend's face. The worry and sadness was written all over her face.

"Kim, what's wrong? What happened?"

"It's about Bonnie. Hun, she needs help. I don't know who else to talk to and I'm just so scared. I mean what if she…" Kim suddenly started to cry, her shoulders shaking, the effects of the past couple of days finally shining through.

"What's wrong with her? Come on do you want me to walk you home? We can talk about it there." Ron held Kim close as he wiped the last of her tears away with his thumb.

"That would be great." As Kim and Ron walked out of the school, Bonnie looked on in awe. She had heard the whole conversation and fear coursed through her.

"I can't believe her! She's going to tell him! What am I gonna do now? " Bonnie's breathing became shallow and her eyelashes fluttered. She leaned against the wall and slid down to her knees weakly…just as Tara walked by.

"Bonnie! Are you okay?" she exclaimed dropping to Bonnie's level.

"Tara. Relax. I'm fine. Just get off my back, please." Bonnie slid her hands through her hair and sighed. "I'm just a little tired." She felt overwhelmingly sleepy and found it harder to breathe.

"What is wrong with you lately? Every time I…" Tara looked at Bonnie in her eyes, her face instantly changing to one of worry. "It's that diet isn't it?" Bonnie looked out the door and sighed. "Bonnie, you told me you would stop! You promised!"

"Tara, I don't need this right now, okay?"

&&&$&&(&&&chapter8&&&()&&()&($$_**(Kim's house)**_

Kim unlocked the door and the two of them walked inside. Sitting down on the couch, Kim ran her fingers through her hair.

"So what's wrong with Bonnie?" Ron asked, placing a hand on her back.

"Remember the day she fainted and I ran after her?"

"Yea…"

"Well…she said she had an eating disorder. Bonnie is bulimic and anorexic." Kim looked at Ron as tears filled her eyes. "I don't know what to do. How can I help her? She won't listen to me and I'm just so worried..."

"Oh my gosh. I…I don't know what to say. I mean, I can't really see that coming from Bonnie. I mean, wow." Ron stood up and walked around.

"What am I gonna do, Ron? I mean she told me not to tell because she said she stopped."

"You didn't believe her did you?"

"Yeah, why?" Ron sighed.

"An old friend of mine was anorexic and bulimic. Her name was Catherine I believe. She swore to me that she would stop, but never did. A week later, she was gone. The disorder killed her. Kim, we've got to do something."

"I'm sorry, Ron, but what exactly do you suppose we do? Bonnie is probably at home by now."

"That's true but we can still talk to the school nurse." Ron started to head for the door.

"Ron…" He turned around. "Will she…will she be okay? I mean…is…is Bonnie gonna…die?" Kim asked quietly.

"I don't think so. Not if we get her help. Now let's go." Getting, in the car, Ron sped off towards the school.

(&&&&)(&&$chapter8&$$$&()+)(++(&#_**(middleton high again!)**_

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. I stopped. Now you have to. This was a dumb idea and is dangerous. I can't believe I even tried this myself." Tara looked down at her feet. "Bonnie, please."

"Tara, let it go. You made the choice to quit this diet. It's not my fault if you're jealous of how skinny I'm gonna be. Just you watch. Besides, there is nothing wrong with what I'm doing. I don't know why everyone is so hyped up about this." She stood up and swayed a little before catching herself on the wall.

"Bonnie!" Tara wrapped her arms around her friend to steady her. Bonnie looked into her eyes and, through strangled breaths, mumbled that she was okay. "This is why you have to stop."

"No! I'm fine."

"You could kill yourself! If you don't get yourself help, then I will." Tara walked off towards the Nurse's office. Bonnie reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No, please. You can't do this to me. We're friends right?"

"We are, but I can't sit here and watch this happen."

"Fine, I'll stop." Bonnie's breathing was getting shallow and ragged. _What's happening to me?_

"How do I know, if you're telling the truth?" Tara turned around and was taken aback. Bonnie was hunched over slightly and gasping for breath. Reaching out, her skin felt cold and a little clammy. "Bonnie? Bonnie!"

"What? I'm fine. Can we just…go?" Bonnie turned to walk away, but dropped to the floor, shaking slightly.

"Oh my God! Somebody help me! Please! SOMEBODY!" Tara called throught the empty halls. Students left their classrooms and gasped at the the girl lying on the floor. Pushing through the crowd, Kim and Ron, who had just arrived, joined Tara at the unconscious Bonnie's side.

"What happened?" Kim asked checking for a pulse.

"She just fell. Her breathing was shallow and she felt cold." Tara started to cry. "What am I gonna do? This is all my fault..."

"Don't say that. Things are gonna be okay, Tara," Ron said. The three stared as Bonnie stopped shaking and she came to. The nurse came running and helped Bonnie sit up.

"What…where am I?"

"You're at school, honey. This is the second time you've fainted. I'll need to see you in my office, Bonnie. Kim, Ron, and Tara? You as well." The nurse helped Bonnie stand on her shaky legs.

Bonnie, knowing that her secret was about to be revealed, let a couple tears roll down her cheeks as Kim placed a hand on the small of her back, sympathetically.

58475893475438574389574867548967897658967548967489675486578697689545

Oh wow! So much was revealed! Tara was doing this, too and Ron had a friend who suffered from eating disorders. Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what will go on in the nurse's office. Here's a hint: MAJOR confrontation and all beans will be spilled. Read and review please!


	9. Over the Edge

_okay, as promised, there will be a lot of beans spilled in this chapter. that might continue on for the next couple of chapters. i'd say that there are only 3 left, but who knows? maybe there will be a sequel…anyways, enjoy!_

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Chapter 9

"So would any of you like to tell me what's going on?" Nurse Cara looked around at the 4 people sitting in her office.

"No. There is nothing wrong so I have no idea why I'm here. I need to get home, if you don't mind," Bonnie spat crossing her arms.

"But Bonnie! What about…" Tara interjected, but was cut off by and angry young woman.

"SHUT UP, Tara!" Bonnie yelled, glaring. _Why can't that stupid blonde just keep her mouth shut?!_

"No, let her speak. I'm interested in hearing what this is all about. Tara, please continue." Nurse Cara sat down in her chair, crossing her legs, waiting for the truth.

"Well, see, it all started a couple of months ago when we were getting ready for state finals…"

FLASHBACK

"_Bonnie! Oh, Bonnie! Come here. Let us see you!" Connie and Lonnie called from downstairs._

_Bonnie had been twirling in front of her mirror in her new uniform, smirking at herself. _I look amazing, once again, _she had thought, running her hands down her slightly curvy body. Hearing her sisters' voices made her heart sink. _

"_Bonnie!" they called again. _

"_I'm coming!" Bonnie pasted a smile on her face and walked downstairs._

"_Oh. My. God. You look…you look…" _Is Connie actually going to say something nice? _Bonnie wondered, her face brightening._

"_You look like a cow!" The two twins started laughing as Bonnie's face fell. _

"_Do…do I really look fat? I mean, I thought…"_

"_We didn't ask you what you thought, Bon-bon," Lonnie said interrupting. "Would we lie to you about your appearance? We have a name to uphold you know."_

"_What the hell do you eat? I mean, you probably weigh, what, 180 pounds?" Connie exclaimed. "Look at yourself, Bonnie. Girl, you let yourself go! Haha!"_

_Bonnie turned on her heels and ran up the stairs to her room, tears falling behind her._

"_Good job, darling! A couple hundred more of those and maybe you'll look like us!" Lonnie said._

"_Oh, now don't be ridiculous. It would take way more sets of running up and down the stairs to work all THAT off," Connie said laughing just as Bonnie slammed the door._

"_Why? Why do they always do this to me?" she said sitting down on the floor and crying. She then stood up and walked over to the mirror. Looking at herself again, Bonnie saw imperfection after imperfection. She pinched her skin until it was red, watching as each time the skin gave way, mistaking it for fat. "Maybe I _should_ go on a little diet. Just until I get skinnier. Then I'll stop…"_

END FLASHBACK

"Bonnie told me her plan to lose weight and I joined her. We never ate and when we did, we threw up…" Tara suddenly became quite fascinated with the ring on her middle finger. "After I fainted once, I stopped and tried to get Bonnie to quit, too. She wouldn't listen."

"You liar! I would never do that," Bonnie said defending herself.

"Nurse Cara?" Kim said, finally speaking up.

"Yes, darling? Do you have something to contribute?"

"Yeah. She does. She admitted it to me. Bonnie is anorexic and bulimic." Kim turned to look at Bonnie. "I'm sorry, but you need help. I can't keep this a secret anymore. Do you know how badly you can hurt yourself?"

"What do you know about keeping secrets, bitch! AND YES! For the last time, yes, I understand!" Bonnie said jumping up from her seat and yelling in Kim's face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, ROCKWALLER!" Kim yelled back.

"OR ELSE WHAT, POSSIBLE? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Before Kim could respond, Ron stood up, fuming, and stuck a finger in her face.

"Calm yourself down, Bonnie and stay the hell away from her!"

"Whatever, Stoppable. Like you'd be able to do anything if I didn't," Bonnie spat. "You know what? I'm going to tell the truth. Just so you people will leave me alone." Bonnie stepped away from Kim and walked toward the nurse's desk.

"I HAVE AN EATING DISORDER! And not just one, but all three! I starve and when I can't take it anymore, I stuff myself with food. Then, the icing on the cake, I throw it back up! There! I said it! ARE YOU PEOPLE HAPPY NOW!?" Bonnie yelled looking around at everyone.

"I am happy that you're coming to terms with this, but you must calm down," Nurse Cara urged. She stood up and tried to guide Bonnie back to her seat.

"No! Why can't you people just leave me alone! Don't you think I've suffered enough?!" Bonnie yelled, wrenching away from the nurse's grip.

"Bonnie, I have sympathy for what's going on with you and I will do my best to help you, but I'm NOT going to let you sit here and pretend this is okay! MY FRIEND DIED, BONNIE. She died from this stupid disease. You could, too, and you're acting like you don't even care!" Ron exclaimed.

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T CARE! If I die, things would be a lot better then staying here. I'm tired of always being in their shadow. I hate them! If they were your sisters, then you would understand how hard it is for me! I have EVERY RIGHT to do this to myself. I HAVE to be perfect. I just have to…" Bonnie collapsed in a fit of tears on the bench, trembling.

"You mean Connie and Lonnie?" Kim asked. "Is that why I heard yelling the day I came to pick you up?"

Bonnie nodded and sat up, wiping away her tears. "They always tell me how worthless I am and how horrible I look. I can't go a single day without them tormenting me. I just get so sick of it! Why can't they just leave me alone?!"

"Bonnie, I think we need to call in your sisters and see what is going on…" Nurse Cara reached for the phone.

"NO! You…you can't do that. Why won't you just stay out of this? I'm perfectly fine!" Bonnie started to hyperventilate and the room started to spin, faster and faster.

"You have to calm down, Bonnie! You could make yourself sick."

"I don't care!" Turning to Kim and Tara, Bonnie smacked them. "I hate the both of you! I told you to just keep your dang mouths shut and what do you do? YOU TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL! Now everyone, knows my secret and they'll never let me live it down. Especially Connie and Lonnie!"

Reeling slightly from what just happened, Tara grabbed hole of Bonnie's shoulder and shook her. "Do you hear yourself?! All you worry about is what people will say about you! JUST STOP IT, BONNIE! YOU. NEED. HELP!" Tears coursed down her cheeks and Bonnie pushed her away.

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP! No one understands me! Don't you people get it? I have to act tough and mean or else. Can you imagine what I'd be like if I just sat there and did nothing? I treat you guys the way I do because I'm strong! I'm even strong enough to control what I'm going through, so BACK THE HELL OFF!" Bonnie screamed. It seemed as though these final words had pushed her body over the edge. The room spun again and she couldn't breathe. Gasping for air, Bonnie clutched the wall until her hands were red.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Kim exclaimed. Turning to the nurse, she cried, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!"

"I can't breathe!" Bonnie said between gasps. Hyperventilating still, she fell to the floor and started shaking violently, cold sweat started pouring down her face as Tara screamed.

"SHE'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK! CALL 911!" Nurse Cara yelled, kneeling down to check Bonnie's vitals. "Her heart is racing!"

"Hello?" Kim said through her tears to the 911 operator. "A girl at my school…she's having a panic attack." She glanced over at Bonnie who was shaking less, but had gone unconscious. Collapsing in a fit of tears, Ron took the phone and finished the call.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"The ambulance is here!" Tara said running back into the nurse's office. Two men wheeled in a stretcher. Watching intensely, Ron held Kim and Tara held Kim's hand. The unconscious Bonnie was lifted onto the stretcher and rolled away and into the ambulance.

"So what exactly happened here?" another member of the ambulance crew asked.

"Well, we were trying to talk to her about her…eating disorder and she wouldn't listen and kept fighting us." Kim looked down at her feet. "She pushed herself too hard and started hyperventilating."

"Thank you. We'll be sure to give you a call later." He put away the pen and pencil he had been taking notes for the hospital with and walked off.

"What are we going to do?" Tara asked. "She could die…" Trailing off as tears fell from her eyes. Kids crowded around outside the building as the ambulance drove off towards Middleton Hospital.

"All we can do is wait…" Ron said sadly.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I hope this was intense enough for my readers and that you all enjoyed it! Read and review please and I promise to update again soon.


	10. Tell Me!

_First off I want to say thanks to all my readers who have stuck with me through the course of my story. I really appreciate the support people! - Anyways, you guys didn't come to this page to hear me be mushy mushy. You came here to read! So as you're fellow author, I can do nothing but to oblige. Haha! Enjoy chapter 10!_

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Is she still unconscious?!" one of the paramedics asked frantically as they wheeled the stretcher into the ER section of the hospital. His partner nodded. Looking down and noticing that Bonnie was no longer moving, he gasped.

"She's not breathing! We need to get a doctor, stat!" Onlookers whispered to each other and pointed.

"Put her in room 305," the nurse said. She picked up the phone and paged the one doctor that was currently not doing anything.

"Dr.Possible? Paging Dr. Possible. You're needed in room 305 immediately. Dr. Posssible. You're needed in room 305 immediately."

&$()9075$&$#$chapter10&&$#E$#$67

"You guys need to be down there," Nurse Cara said sighing. "You were the ones that were the most involved in this situation and I think it's only right that you're there to support her and her family if she wakes up."

"What do you mean "if"? She will be alright, won't she?" Kim asked. Tara sat with her face buried in her hands, while Ron rubbed her back.

"I don't know, Kim. This is a really tough situation. If she's been doing this for as long as you say she has, it's very possible that she could…die." Tara burst into tears at the last word as sheer terror flashed across their faces.

"This is all my fault!" Tara cried. "If I had been a good friend and just told you like I knew I should have, maybe then she wouldn't be like this. Maybe then I…"

"Stop it. This is nobody's fault. What Bonnie did was stupid and I don't think that you could have really helped her too much, Tara. You could have gotten her someone to talk to, yes, but it would have been up to her to stop hurting herself," Ron said.

"He's right. You can't blame yourself for this," Kim added. Tara wiped her tears and nodded slightly.

"So are we going or not?" she said softly. Kim pulled out her keys and they all got in her car, driving as fast as they possibly could to the hospital.

&$((&$#$#chapter10&$&&(&#$

"What happened?" Dr. Possible asked as she walked into the room in her blue scrubs, mask, and gloves.

"We got a panic attack and she's currently not breathing. Slight seizure also possible because of intense shaking and a few convulsions. Whether or not it's linked to the fact that this girl has an eating disorder, I don't know."

"Eating disorder, huh?" Dr. Possible looked at the patient's face and gasped. _Isn't this one of Kimmie's cheerleading friends?_

"What's her name?" she asked grabbing the laryngoscope.

"I'm not sure that's the most important thing right now, Doctor…"

"_What's her name?_" Dr. Possible asked more sternly.

"Bonnie Rockwaller. Age, 17," the nurse replied sighing.

_Oh my gosh, I knew it! _Thought Dr. Possible. "Alright let's hurry up and get her intubated." Tilting Bonnie's head backwards, she stuck her thumb and forefinger into her mouth and pried it open.

"Blade," she commanded, reaching out her left hand. She took the curved Macintosh blade and placed it at the vallecula, the base of the tongue, flipping it over so that the laryngeal opening was in view. A nurse came over with the straight Miller blade and inserted it deep into the oropharynx, past the epiglottis, only to remove it again slowly so that the larynx was exposed.

"Laryngoscope," commanded Dr.Possible, sticking out her hand. Shining the light down into Bonnie's mouth, making sure that there was a clear view of the larynx, she asked for the ETT. Sweat threatened to drop from her forehead as she slid the tube carefully down into the larynx and past the abducted vocal cords.

"Her heart rate is dropping! Is the tube in?" another nurse asked as the heart monitor beeped frantically behind her.

"Almost…got it…" Dr. Possible removed the laryngoscope carefully and attached the mechanical ventilator to the tube trailing into Bonnie's trachea.

"Done!" The nurse flipped the switch and the ventilator immediately supplied Bonnie's lungs with air. Her heart rate slowed down and her chest began to rise and fall slowly and slightly. Dr. Possible sighed and walked out of the room to make a phone call.

"But haven't you heard anything? I mean she's been her for over an hour!" a blonde girl at the front desk cried. A blonde haired boy and red head girl stood behind her.

_Is that Kim? _She questioned walking over to the receptionist at the front desk.

"I'll need the numbers for the parents of Bonnie Rockwaller, age, 17," she said. The nurse nodded and looked up her file on the computer as Kim turned around and smiled at her mother.

"Mom! We've been…Wait, did you say Bonnie?" asked Kim as her face drooped. Her emerald eyes searched her mother's blue ones for any trace of bad news.

"Yes. I need to call her parents and let them know what happened to their daughter and…"

"She only lives with her mother and her two sisters, Connie and Lonnie, but…" Tara started shaking her head. Dr. Possible cut her off.

"You know them? Do you have their numbers?" Tara fished around in her purse for her phone and handed it to the nurse at the desk.

"Mrs. Dr. P, can you tell us if she's going to be okay?" Ron asked stepping forward.

"I'm really not supposed to disclose any information on my patients to anyone before the family. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until her mother gets here, guys."

"The mother and her daughters are on their way now, Dr. Possible. She was heading home when I called," the receptionist said hanging up the phone.

"Thank you." She turned back to the three teenagers and looked at their frightened and worried faces. _What am I going to do…_Dr. Possible sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "Why don't you three go sit over there and when Bonnie's mother arrives then I'll see what she says, alright?" Kim and Ron nodded, but Tara couldn't take it.

"But she's my best friend! I have every right to know what's going on here," she cried.

"Tara, is it? I'm going to have to ask you to please go sit down. I can't talk about this right now." She looked at Kim hoping that she would back her up.

"Tara, come on. Let my mom get back to her job."

"But this isn't fair. Her stupid mother is oblivious to everything that goes on and I'm better than those bitchy brats that Bonnie has for sisters!"

"What did you just say about us?" Connie asked walking up to her. Mrs. Rockwaller was walking swiftly over to them as well, with a look of extreme worry on her face.

Tara turned around and saw Lonnie standing next to her as their mother went over to the front desk to get information on the whereabouts of her daughter with tears threatening to run down her face.

"I know you didn't just call me a bitch," Lonnie agreed giving her the once over.

&&$$&$$(chapter10&&&&&&)&&&

ETT- Electric Train Tablet; a tube that goes through the mouth into the windpipe so that a ventilator can provide breathing support

_Uh oh. There is gonna be some major trouble at the hospital to-NIGHT! WHOOO! Haha. Maybe even a fight…? Who knows. You'll have to find out in chapter 11 so read and review and I promise to post as soon as possible, but please keep in mind that I currently have no internet at my house so I'm writing this from my mom's job. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 10! _


	11. You Got Everything You Deserve

_Hello people! I'd like to thank all my readers who are inspiring me to keep writing and finish my story. You guys rock. ____ Sorry I took so long to post a new chapter. I've been busy and this Wednesday I start school so the possible last chapter may not be up for a while. Anyways, this chapter was reader's choice and I hope you all enjoy the outcome…_

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Previously in chapter 10…

"_Tara, is it? I'm going to have to ask you to please go sit down. I can't talk about this right now." She looked at Kim hoping that she would back her up._

"_Tara, come on. Let my mom get back to her job."_

"_But this isn't fair. Her stupid mother is oblivious to everything that goes on and I'm better than those bitchy brats that Bonnie has for sisters!"_

"_What did you just say about us?" Connie asked walking up to her. Mrs. Rockwaller was walking swiftly over to them as well, with a look of extreme worry on her face._

_Tara turned around and saw Lonnie standing next to her as their mother went over to the front desk to get information on the whereabouts of her daughter with tears threatening to run down her face._

"_I know you didn't just call me a bitch," Lonnie agreed giving her the once over._

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11

Tara broke away from Kim's grip and walked towards the two girls. Tears sprung to her blue eyes as her anger reached its boiling point.

"Did I stutter?" she asked, challenging them. Connie and Lonnie looked at each other, slightly taken aback at the audacity of this girl. Connie was the first to start laughing at her.

"Oooh. I'm trembling in my boots now!" Lonnie said laughing.

"Yes, I'm so scared! Please don't hurt me!" Connie snickered in mock fear. Tara lunged at them as tears fell from her eyes but Kim pulled her back.

"They're not worth it," she whispered in her ear.

"Oh, let her go," Lonnie said waving a hand dismissively at the two of them. "I dare you to lay a grungy fingernail on me, honey. Just try it," she added, sneering; her face inches away from Tara's.

"Girls, if you have a problem then take it outside," the receptionist said impatiently. Mrs. Rockwaller was in tears as she walked towards her daughters.

"Your sister…she had an eating disorder. She's stabilized right now, but they're going to run some tests." She was full on crying at this point and Dr. Possible placed a hand on her back to comfort her. "I just can't believe that I never noticed. How could I have missed the signs? I'm such a terrible mother."

"Don't say that, Mrs. Rockwaller. You're not a bad mother. No one is to blame here. Bonnie has a problem but she can get help. The only thing you can do now is be there for her when she wakes up," Ron said kindly.

"Yes. He's right. No one can predict these types of things. It's true that there are signs of bulimia to look out for, but being the busy mother that you are, it's…"Kim started.

"UGH! Can we PLEASE get out of here? I have things to do; people to see. My whole life doesn't revolve around Bonnie, the idiot," Lonnie sighed impatiently, rolling her eyes. Connie was flirting with one of the interns at the reception desk. Kim had had it up to here with the twin sisters.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?" Kim yelled. "You're sister is lying in a hospital bed, unconscious, and all you bitches can think about is yourself!" Connie stopped smiling at the boy long enough to hear what Kim had said. Her smile dropped instantly and Lonnie's head snapped around to look at Kim.

"Excuse me young lady, but I don't appreciate you talking to my daughters like that. I don't know who you are, but this is no time for you to be rude to them. They had nothing to do with this." Mrs. Rockwaller said indignantly, glaring and jutting a finger at the red head teenager.

"Oh, they didn't, did they?" Kim smiled sarcastically. "THOSE TWO ARE THE REASON SHE'S IN THIS MESS! They poisoned Bonnie's mind with thoughts of her being fat and that she needed to diet. It's their fault she almost died! If it wasn't for Connie and Lonnie, Bonnie would be perfectly fine."

Mrs. Rockwaller didn't know how to respond. She glanced back and forth between her daughters and Kim. "Is this true?" she asked.

"Well, sorta." Connie walked up next to Kim. "It's not our fault that our sister is a cow."

"Yea," Lonnie joined in, innocently. "What kind of sister's would we be if we didn't let her know how horrible she looked?" The two girls looked at each other, smirking.

"We DO have a name to uphold, you know," Connie said nodding.

"We were just trying to…" Lonnie lifted her head and seemed to search the dry wall ceiling for the right choice of words, "…help her."

Their mother shook with anger as tears once again formed in the corners of her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?! She's you're SISTER! You're supposed to love her, not hurt her. I can't believe you two…" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh, for the last time, it's not our fault! The bitch was a cow and that is that! Geez!" Lonnie said intolerantly. "We told her how fat she was and she took it the wrong way. I always knew she was dumb, but wow."

"You still don't get it do you? You girls just helped your sister hurt herself with a few words. You're not sorry?" Ron asked incredulously. When Lonnie shook her head, he threw up his hands and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Why should we be?" Connie asked, innocently. Dr. Possible shook her head and guided Mrs. Rockwaller to her daughter's room.

"I'm not allowing you to see her," she called over her shoulder at her two evil daughters.

"Like I actually care," they muttered in unison.

"What is wrong with you two? I'm just not able to wrap my brain around the fact you two are the most selfish, self-centered, ugly, cows I've ever met!" Tara said getting in Lonnie's face.

"Bitch, if you don't back the hell down, I'll make you," she replied staring her down.

"That won't be necessary," Kim interjected, stepping in front of Tara. "Maybe you should talk to someone who's prepared to knock you into the next century with ease. In case you didn't know, I kick ass for a living." Kim returned Lonnie's stare as Connie stepped up as well.

"No one talks to MY sister that way. I don't care who you are." She shoved Kim and she hit the wall. Connie smiled at her sister.

"Okay, I was upset before, now I'm mad." Kim walked over to her and slapped her in the face. Connie screamed and lunged at her. Kim blocked blow after blow and delivered a swift punch to her stomach. Connie doubled over, the wind knocked out of her, as Lonnie grabbed Kim by her hair and dragged her to the ground. Rolling Kim onto her back, she punched her in the face. Kim kicked Lonnie off of her and flipped back onto her feet. Connie had recovered and both girls circled Kim. She dropped to her knees and did a leg sweep, knocking the both of them off their feet. She punched Connie all over until her sister managed to grab the redhead.

Tara couldn't sit by any longer. This was Bonnie, her best and only real friend that she'd had. She got up and pulled Lonnie off of Kim and punched her in the face before pushing her down and beating her in the stomach. Lonnie began to fight back and punched Tara, knocking her onto her back. She punched her in the stomach and got pushed to the floor. Clawing at Lonnie's face and punching her side, Tara was getting madder as time wore on.

Kim was still fighting Connie and was winning. Kicking and kneeing Connie everywhere possible as she tried to fight back by clawing at Kim's arms and yanking her hair. She punched Kim in the stomach twice making her fall backwards onto the ground, giving her time to jump on top of her…but Kim's reflexes were too fast. Just as Connie jumped, Kim kicked and knocked her back onto the floor. Kim lunged once more.

Lonnie stood up and was ready to kick her in the side when Tara grabbed her leg and stood up. She punched her in the stomach and Lonnie cried out. "Bitch, I hate you!" Tara yelled and pushed her back to the ground and started to punch her all over her body.

Ron finally looked up in shock as Kim flipped Connie over and kicked her in the side. Lonnie tried to punch Tara as many times as she could, twice to be exact, before she was pushed to the ground and punched in the face once more.

"Kim! Tara! STOP IT!" Ron yelled, running over to them to break the girls up. Connie and Lonnie were crying as Ron pulled Kim and Tara off of them.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU COULD GO TO JAIL FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Ron yelled shaking Kim by her shoulders.

"They deserved everything they got." Tara said, casting an angry glance at the two sisters. Both of their noses were bleeding, had black eyes coming to view, and bruises were developing.

"Next time think twice before you challenge me!" Kim added, wrenching away from her boyfriend's grip. Looking around, the people in the hospital were awestruck. The receptionist, frozen with the receiver in hand, didn't know whether to call the girls' mothers, security, or to put the phone down and hide under the desk. Parents were clutching their children to their bodies and mouths hung open. Somewhere down the hall a baby was crying, whether it had anything to do with her and Tara, she didn't know.

"You two just don't get it. No matter what Kim and I do to you, it could NEVER equal the amount of pain you've caused Bonnie. NEVER!" Tara exclaimed walking over to them. "You're her SISTERS. You're supposed to protect her, not hurt her, you asses!"

"I'm just surprised you don't feel any remorse. Bonnie is my best friend and because of you I almost lost her!" Tears were coursing down Tara's cheeks as she spoke. Connie and Lonnie were still crying and didn't know what to say.

"She looks up to you, you know that right? Everything she DOES, she does it for YOU! The only reason she treats people the way she does is because maybe, just maybe, you'll accept her. Bonnie starved herself and made herself sick so that maybe one day, she'd be able to say 'Yea these are my sisters and I'm just as gorgeous as they are'. Or better yet, THAT YOU'D BE ABLE TO SAY THAT ABOUT HER!" Tara finished, breathing hard and crying.

"What you did was unbearably horrible and the fact that you think you did NOTHING wrong is beyond me." Kim had tears coming to her eyes. "Bonnie may not like me and I may not like her, but in my eyes, you just mad an attempt on her life and THAT I won't stand for. You DID deserve everything you got. Tara is right. That wasn't even a fraction of what you've done to her."

"I MEAN, WHY YOU WOULD EVEN DO THIS TO SOMEONE IS UNHEARD OF! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE THIS COULD DO TO A PERSON?!" Ron yelled. "THIS ISN'T JUST PHYSICAL DAMAGE, BUT EMOTIONAL AND MENTAL DAMAGE AS WELL! You're pathetic…" he spat.

"…We're sorry…" Connie whispered with her head down.

"What?" Tara asked.

"W…we're really so…sorry," Lonnie sobbed.

"Don't play around. This isn't funny," Kim said looking them in the eyes, trying to see if they were lying. "If you're not being sincere then no one wants to her your half ass sto…"

"We're not lying. We're sorry, okay? We really never meant to hurt her…," Lonnie said pulling herself together.

"We thought she was okay. I mean, we knew that she had thrown up once or twice, but it never seemed so bad…" Connie confessed as tears started to form in her eyes again.

"We don't want Bonnie to…to…die," Connie and Lonnie said in unison. "We love her."

Kim, Ron, and Tara looked at each other and back at the twins. "We're not the ones you need to be apologizing to…"

"You need to be apologizing to me," said a weak and fragile voice. Connie and Lonnie turned around and saw Bonnie, lying in a hospital bed, on her way to the recovery room, with Mrs. Rockwaller and Dr. Possible standing next to her.

&#$#))&&$chapter 11&$(O&&&

Woah…this chapter would have to have had one of the best endings. I'm not sure I liked the fight scene as much, but whether I change it or not depends on the reviews.

What's going to happen between Bonnie and her sisters? Did she hear everything that went on? How will she react? Will thing ever be the same for the Rockwaller family? Well, read and review, telling me what you think, and I promise to get back to you with a new chapter asap! 


	12. Same old Bonbon

_First off I want to apologize to all my readers! I'm SO SORRY! I can't believe I haven't updated in almost two years! Eep! I promise this will NEVER happen again. Scout's honor. *salutes* :) Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter 12 of _Perfect Body. Enjoy! ^^

$^%$*)&&^^%$chapter12*^&$#%$^#^((*_*&&%^%#$#$%$^%^)

_Previously in Chapter 11..._

"_We're not lying. We're sorry, okay? We really never meant to hurt her…," Lonnie said pulling herself together._

"_We thought she was okay. I mean, we knew that she had thrown up once or twice, but it never seemed so bad…" Connie confessed as tears started to form in her eyes again._

"_We don't want Bonnie to…to…die," Connie and Lonnie said in unison. "We love her."_

_Kim, Ron, and Tara looked at each other and back at the twins. "We're not the ones you need to be apologizing to…"_

"_You need to be apologizing to me," said a weak and fragile voice. Connie and Lonnie turned around and saw Bonnie, lying in a hospital bed, on her way to the recovery room, with Mrs. Rockwaller and Dr. Possible standing next to her._

*&%$^%#$%*&^)chapter12*&)^&*%^&$%*()_+*()_&*&%$^#%

Kim, Ron, and Tara gasped when they saw that Bonnie was alright and ran to her side.

"Bonnie! I was so worried!" Tara immediately broke down and wrapped her arms around her best friend's frail body and hugged her tightly. Bonnie smiled faintly and hugged her back. _I'm sorry, Tara..._, she thought to herself. Remembering her sisters, her smile faded in an instant and her gaze drifted to her older siblings whose faces were now pretty swollen with tear stains lining their cheeks. All the hatred and resentment she felt towards them flooded back and she glared in their direction.

"I said, you should be apologizing to me." Connie and Lonnie looked at each other and then back at their sister's pale body lying in the hospital bed. Their mother placed a protective hand on Bonnie's shoulder, her face stern and angry. Bonnie laughed.

"I knew it. Even after I almost die you STILL don't care about me." Bonnie laughed again and looked down at her hands and the IV in her hand. "Mom, I want to go to my room now."

"Sure thing, sweetie. Dr. Possible will take you to your room," she replied, smiling sympathetically at her daughter. Dr. Possible wheeled her into room 305 again as Mrs. Rockwaller approached her daughters.

"Mom, we..." Connie began, but was cut off when her mother slapped her hard on the face. Connie gasped in shock and pressed her hand to her stinging cheek and watched as her mother slapped her sister as well. Lonnie cried out and fresh tears fell from her eyes. Mrs. Rockwaller stared at them with such fury and anger her in her eyes, debating what to say to these treacherous snakes she called her daughters.

"I want to blame myself for this. All of it. I should have never left her home so much with you two. I cannot. BELIEVE. that you would even THINK about treating your own SISTER this way. I...I...Where the hell did I go wrong, raising you two!? Tell me what I did because I have no fucking clue!" Connie and Lonnie's eyes drifted to the floor as her mother's voice rose, her voice cracking with anger and sadness.

"We're sorry...It's just that..."

"SAVE IT! Tell it to someone who cares. You know, like Bonnie. If she'll even here you that is." Mrs. Rockwaller gave the girls one more furious glance before she turned to walk away.

&*%^&#$$$(*&_)*^*^%^#%)(**Bonnie's Hospital Room**&*%^#$#$#^(*&)

"So how are feeling, Bon-bon?" Ron asked semi-cheerfully. Rufus poked his head out of his owner's pocket to smile sadly at Bonnie.

"Alright, I guess. Thanks." She was still staring at her hands and the IV. _How did things get this far? How did this happen? _She twisted up her face subconsciously, confused and upset. Kim noticed and leaned in closer, placing a hand on Bonnie's back comfortingly.

"Hey. Everything is going to be alright. Okay?" Kim smiled, but it quickly faded when Bonnie's head shot up, her face twisted up with anger and sadness, tears streaming down her face.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT?! Even IF I do go home, I'll still be stuck with those...those...THINGS! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY BELIEVE THAT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY?!" Bonnie yelled furiously as she started to sob uncontrollably, grabbing clumps of her hair in her hand. Kim, taken aback, gasped and backed away unsure of what to say to make it better. Just then, the door opened and her mother walked in with Mrs. Rockwaller.

"Hello, Bonnie. How are you?" Dr. Possible tried to smile, but stopped, continuing when she saw Bonnie's blank stare. "Well...I've just talked with the hospital psychiatrist and we'd like you to stay here for about 2 weeks. We just want to monitor your eating habits and make sure you're not throwing up or starving yourself." Dr. Possible walked over and placed her hand on Bonnie's sympathetically.

"Our plan is to have you gain about 8 pounds before we can let you go. You'll meet with the psychiatrist and go to support groups and everything. It's going to be alright."

Bonnie smirked and slid her hand away. "That's the second time I've heard that in the past five minutes." She looked up at her mother's sad, tired face and noticed someone standing behind her. Connie and Lonnie stepped from behind their mother, their eye gazing at the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN HERE!?" Tara asked angrily. "GET OUT!"

"No. I want them to stay," Bonnie said staring at the two girls. Tara took her seat next to Ron and Kim again and watched, waiting. Dr. Possible excused herself, taking Mrs. Rockwaller with her, muttering something about having some more of Bonnie's paperwork to fill out. Silence filled the room as Bonnie stared angrily at her sisters. Tara's face mirrored the same emotion.

"I want you here to see me. Do you know why? It's because you've never seen me this vulnerable. You've never seen me half-dying with a stupid IV in my veins!" Bonnie spat making her sisters jump and stare at Bonnie.

"YOU'VE NEVER SEEN ME UNABLE TO BREATHE, COLLAPSED ON THE FLOOR BECAUSE I HAVEN'T EATEN IN A WEEK AND WHEN I DID SNEAK SOME FOOD I THREW IT UP AGAIN!" Bonnie was full on shouting now, breathing heavy as her brown eyes bored into her sisters' angrily.

"I hope this was what you wanted and that you're happy. Sorry that you're plan to kill me didn't work though. Oh well. Good luck next time." Bonnie, spent, collapsed back onto her bed, crossing her arms and staring out the window. Connie and Lonnie glanced at each other, silently debating on who would approach their little sister first. Connie nodded and stepped forward.

"B...Bonnie? I'm so...so sorry. I never really meant for this to happen. We just didn't want you to feel fat. I didn't mean...for you to get so sick..." Connie tucked a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear and tried to place a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie flinched at her sister's touch and glared at her, making Connie jump back.

"Bonnie. We're serious. We're really sorry okay? I mean, how were we supposed to know that this would happen? We may not get along, but we ARE your sisters." Lonnie said, approaching cautiously.

"And why the hell should I believe anything you say? Because of you two, I've developed BDD, anorexia, and bulimia. And now I'm supposed to just forgive you like that?" Bonnie snapped her fingers to empahasize her point. "Who the HELL do you think you are?" she asked incredulously.

"Bonnie...maybe you should just give them a chance. I mean, other than the fact that we just whooped their asses, they have no other reason to say anything to you AT ALL," Ron said tentatively. "Now, I'm not siding with them," Ron said holding his hands up defensively after seeing Bonnie cast a death stare in his direction, "because I'd love nothing more than to kill them right now, but do you honestly want to be unhappy like this for the rest of your life?'

Bonnie's hatred and anger faltered a bit and she looked over at her...friends' faces and half-smiled. "No. Not really." She heard Connie and Lonnie breathe a small sigh of relief, which caught Bonnie's attention.

"You're really sorry, aren't you?" she asked, slightly confused. "I don't get it."

Tara walked over and sat beside her best friend on her bed and hugged her close. "I can understand what you mean, but things will get better." Tara smiled at Bonnie and looked up, her smile fading into a menacing glare. "Won't it Connie? Lonnie?"

"Y...yea. Of course," Lonnie said. The twin sisters shifted their weight uncomfortably and looked around the room. "We should probably...you know, let you get some rest. So...um, bye."

"Yea. Feel...better, Bonnie," Connie added, ducking out the door, closing it behind her. Bonnie nodded at the closed door, leaned back against her hospital bed, and stared out the window.

"So now what?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"Well, like Mrs. Dr. P. said, you'll get therapy and you'll be monitored. On the bright side you'll miss school!" Ron said, trying to brighten the convo. Bonnie continued to stare out the window.

"Bonnie? Thank you," Tara said.

"Um...for what?" Bonnie asked, screwing up her face in confusion.

"For taking the steps to get better. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You mean the world to me."

"Oh...well. It's not like I had much of a choice. But yea. Thanks, Tara."

"We're all glad you're going to get better," Kim added, walking over to Bonnie and placing a hand on hers, smiling.

"Thanks," Bonnie replied, smiling at Kim, Ron, and Tara. _They really care about me, huh? _Looking down at Kim's hand, Bonnie raised a slightly confused eyebrow.

"Um...Possible? This doesn't mean things are cool with us." She coolly slipped her hand out from under Kim's. "As soon as we get back to school, you'll go back to being the same annoying red head who doesn't deserve to be captain you always were, got it?"

"Sure. What ever you say, Rockwaller." Kim half-smiled and sat down on Ron's lap.

"Same old Bon-bon, huh?" Ron whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to kiss her cheek.

"Um, excuse me? Could you please do that somewhere else? Ew!" Bonnie rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation with Tara.

"Haha. Yep. Same old Bonnie."

*&*%^&%$*%#$*)&%&*%^&&chapter12&*%^%$#$&^**)(

YAY! This is the first fanfiction I've ever finished so be proud of me. Haha. I'd debating putting an epilogue so please comment on whether you not you think that's a good idea. If not, then you have just finished _Perfect Body_. Tell me what you think and thanks for having such amazing patience with me and reading my story! :) 3


End file.
